Dani's Days
by Honorthefallensaints
Summary: Adopted from JuneLuxray2. After unknownly sleeping behind a dumpster near Casper High on a school day, Dani gets adopted by the Fentons. Discontinued. Like, permanently. No updates in the future at all.
1. A Clone Adopted

Hello! I decided to take up JuneLuxray2(if you don't who she is, I suggest you check her out. She's a really great story teller!)'s Dani's Days after she put it up for adoption, mostly for my love for Dani and the fic's concept was better than most Dani gets adopted by the Fentons plot(though I admit to enjoying some of those). This is the first Danny Phantom Fan Fic I'm actually intending to complete(I have others, but they're in WIP mode). However, here's a small warning: I'm not the best with updates. You can tell from my Family Guy story(though at the time my interest in Family Guy was fading away. It came back, though). It's also going to be different, since we have different writing styles, not to mention I didn't want completely copy the story. But enough talk, let's get on with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom and anything related is offically owned by Butch Hartman and Nick. The concept and original story is owned by JuneLuxray2 and I'm the adoptive owner of the new story(okay, that didn't have the best wording.) On with the fic!

* * *

**Dani's Days**

**Prologue: A Clone Adopted**

Saying Dani was tired was an understatement.

Although the clone was finally stabilized and didn't have to constantly worry about melting to ectoplasmic goo, she didn't have anywhere to go after her last visit in Amity Park. Sure, travelling the world was fun, but it was also tiresome. She didn't have money to buy food and though she hated doing it, she had to use her powers mutiple times to steal food, usually something from fruit stands if she was lucky. She also had to live off drinking fountain water(usually before a cop or any type of authority figure noticed her). While thoughts of actually going to an authority figure for help was on her mind, she didn't want to face being questioned without any good answers to back herself up before she was whisked away to a Foster home.

She really hated herself over the fact she decided to fly off dramatically(a habit of her's she sometimes wished she didn't have), rather than staying with Danny. Sure, Vlad was now mayor of Amity Park and would probably be after her, but aleast Danny would protect her from that frootloop and help her out. She didn't even remember where he was(well, where the state Amity Park was in). As she looked up towards the dark, star covered skies, she felt herself being consumed by fatigue and decided to give in and find a good place to rest. Dani didn't even notice the _Welcome to Amity Park _sign as she flew in what she believed to be a foreign town she never been to before. She then saw a building from the corner of her eye and soon met the sight of a school. It was bigger than any elementay school or middle school she ever seen, so she thought it was a high school. Well, she was right on that.

Looking around suspiciously for anybody coming by(either human or ghost), she flew down towards the back of a dumpster. Figuring she would probably be up and dandy before school started, she soon let two white rings appear at her waist and spilt into two, turning her into plain human Dani. She soon felt light headed and instantly passed out behind the said dumpster. She didn't realize how wrong she was about waking up early enough. Tomorrow would definitely be an eventful day for her.

* * *

"Who the heck is she?"

"Is she dead?"

"Is she alright?"

"How long has she been sleeping there?"

"Why is she here? Do her parents know?"

"Does she have a home or any family?"

Dani soon woke to murmurs, whispers and muttering around her. Yawning and stretching a bit, she toward her head tiredly towards the voices. "She's waking up, you guys!"

As the twelve year old tried to wake her eyes up completely, she saw a crowd of kids standing next to the dumpster, peeking and staring at her. Some looked like nerds and geeks, some looked like they were members of the A-List. She could tell they were older than her(the heights were a pretty obvious clue). She gasped and stood up, though it took a few moments to make sure she didn't trip over.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked. Paulina, the only popular girl in the group, checked the expensive watch on her wrist and shrugged.

"It's nine thirty a.m. Who are you, anyway? And how long have you been here?" Paulina asked, causing Dani to gasp.

"Oh no, that wasn't suppose to happend!" Dani exclaimed, panic noticeable in her voice. "I was supposed to get out of here before school started!" She then noticed the kids staring at her. "Oh. Um...look, can you guys just forget about this and let me g-"

"No way!" Mikey said. "This is a very important and serious issue that should be addressed! Are you homeless?" Dani could hear the completely concern tone in his voice as he spoke. Dani rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, I'm not homeless." She said. A smirk appeared on Mikey's face. He already knew this game from his mother's stories(she was a Child Service worker).

"I know that game too well! The not homeless game. My mom told stories of that game. You poor thing. Just stay here and I'll get help, alright?"

"Wha-WAIT! STOP!" She called out, soon finding it desperate as the boy ran off. Paulina and the others still stood there, watching her. Dani still had the sheepish smile on her face, though it was becoming more of a grin.

"Um...hey guys, can you just let me, uh, get out of here privately! Please?" She asked. No one in the crowd budged. When she soon tried to turn and run, she saw other kids blocking the way, determined not to let her go and run away until Mikey came back. Speaking of Mikey, he soon came back rather shortly, Mr. Lancer following behind him. The bald man noticed Dani and sighed, walking towards her. He then gestured her to come with him to his office. Realizing she had no choice but to follow him, she sighed and followed him.

As they went through the halls, Dani realized something: it was Casper High. In otherwords, DANNY'S high school! Maybe if she got lucky she could find him later. They soon reached the office, where the teacher/vice principal closed the door shut and simplu told her to sit down. Though she was nervous, she sat down. Mr. Lancer simply sat down behind his desk.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mr. Lancer asked Dani, who nodded. Mr. Lancer then walked up towards the water jug in his office, grabbing a cup and filling it up with cold water. Handing it to Dani and returning back to his desk, he watched as she gulped it down, treating the simple cup as the first drink she had in a long time. Though, it might have been true.

"May I ask what your name is?" Mr. Lancer asked. The girl suddenly took interest in the floor.

"D-Danielle. My name is Danielle." Dani stated. "But I usually go by Dani, with an 'I'."

"Okay, Miss Danielle..." he said, deciding to not yet to press her for a last name. "Why were you sleeping behind that dumpster? Do you have a home or any family we could call?" Dani looked up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um...kindasortanotreally." she said, speeding up her words. Mr. Lancer didn't fail to catch it one single bit. He sighed.

"Dani...Is there anyone in the area you know? Someone your familar with?" Mr. Lancer said. "Wait a minute..." Dani gulped when he said that. "You look very familar with one of my students. Are you any chance related or know a young boy named Daniel Fenton?"

Dani instantly snapped her head up towards Lancer, gasping. She smiled and nodded her head rather fast. Lancer returned the smile.

"Well, wait right here. I'll be right back." Dani nodded as he walked out of the room, waiting patiently for a few minutes until Mr. Lancer came back, a familar figure right behind him. Dani looked over at the figure and waved, giving the same sheepish smile like before.

"Hi, Danny." Dani said, as Danny gasped and gave her a surprised look of recongnition and confusing.

"Dani?" he asked, confusion obvious in his voice. "What are you doing back here?"

"I...Um...how can I put this?" Dani said, before stating rather bluntly: "I need a place to stay. I found a dumpster and I figured I might wake up before school started and be on my merry way, I but overslept." She and Lancer noticed a look of worry cross Danny's face.

"Have you been OK, Dani? If you had told me last time when you visited you didn't have a place to live, not even you-know-where," Danny said, refencing the Ghost Zone at the last part. "You could've have just told..."

"I hate to be rude and butt in, Mr. Fenton and Miss Danielle," Mr. Lancer said, observing the scene in front of him. "But may I ask how you two know each other? It's rather interesting how similar you two look, and how similar your names are..."

The two kids shared the same look of worry on their faces.

"Well, you see-"

"We're-"

"Kinda-"

"Sorta in a way-"

"ARERELATEDTOEACHOTHERBUTDANNY'SFAMILYDOESN'TKNOWABOUTIT!" They both yelled in union. This caused a look of confusion to appear on Lancer's face.

"The Eyes of the Dragon, will you two please calm down!" Lancer shouted. "I am terribly sorry for shouting, I wanted you two to calm down since you were speaking too fast. Now, what did you two say?"

Mr. Lancer gave them a look as they tried to search for a good excuse to tell him.

"Will you two please tell me the truth? This is a very serious matter. This girl simply cannot be out on the streets alone. And there is something going on here, since not only do you two look similar and have similar names, but you know each other too well." he said in a stern tone. "Mr. Fenton, I'll be calling your parents to come here right now." He then walked up to the telephone and dialed the number on the piece of paper in his hand. Dani turned her head at Danny.

"What if...what if we told your parents that the Wisconsin Ghost kidnapped you and cloned you?" She whispered in his ear, causing him to turn his head towards her and glare at her.

"_What!" _Danny hissed at her, causing her to flinch a little. "And expose our sercets as half-ghosts and possibly get ourselfs ripped apart by my parents?"

"No," she whispered, before continuing. "We're going to tell them that the Wisconsin Ghost kidnapped you after school one day and attacked poor old you. He was trying to make himself a son by cloning you, but go me instead- both of us being one hundred percent human, of course. You were just a poor, weak and defenseless kid caught by surprise." Danny launched himself in thought for a moment, before turning his head back towards Dani.

"Fine, I'll go with it." He whispered back at her. "But you're doing the explaining." She nodded and gave him a grin.

"No problem, Danny." She told him. Mr. Lancer was mostly preoccupied by the phone at the time the conversation took place, and was done by the time the said conversation was over.

"Mr. Fenton, your parents are coming. You two will tell them the truth and nothing but the truth. Do you two understand me?" he said, watching as Danny and Dani nodded their heads. Danny's expression had more worry and fear than Dani's, however.

* * *

Jack and Maddie Fenton had to do a double-take when they arrived.

Standing in Mr. Lancer's office was the man himself obviously, their little boy and...a girl who highly resembled their little boy. They glanced back at Danny, then back at the girl. Something was...familar with these two. And it wasn't because of her looks or how the girl had a similar name as Danny.

"D-Danny?" Maddie asked. "Is t-this...Dani?" Danny sighed and nodded his head. "Mr. Lancer told us on the phone. How do you two know each other? What is going on here?"

Dani and Danny stared at each other for a few moments, before turning their attention back towards Danny's parents.

"Well, you see Mrs. Fenton..." Dani said, as she unravelled the story of Danny's kidnapping followed by torture and cloning from Vlad. The hazmat suit wearing couple's eyes grew wider and wider as the little girl kept telling the story of how their son was kidnapped by a monsterous, despicable ghost. Maddie couldn't help but gasp and let out a small 'eep!' every time Dani explained in full detail how Vlad had forcely put their son in a pod-like machine, electrocuting him and causing their baby boy extreme pain just to get his DNA. How she had been the only functioning one in the three clones Vlad had made. How she was almost a copy cat of their son, minus the gender and a few other facts. She had the perfect back up, telling them sercets they already knew about Danny(Ex: his hatred of toast and formerly Christmas(though that was now mild if anything), how he was a huge Astro Boy fanatic ever since he was 4 but didn't tell anyone but Sam and Tucker, that he has a birthmark shaped like Florida, etc) and his interests in full detail. Dead silence filled the air by the time the clone was done speaking.

Danny turned away from the eyes staring him, Dani doing the same as well, as they both felt awkward about explaining that. Silence still filled the room for a while, until two feet started to twitch in union, courtsey of Danny and Dani. Twitching his foot was a habit of Danny's whenever he was impatient with something. The two halfas then looked towards each other and stopped, their faces blushing red. Maddie decided to break the silence in the room.

"Oh my God...you poor, poor things!" She cried, obviously horrified by the news of her son being cloned and the said clone was treated. "I can't believe this whole thing went unnoticed by us! Danny, you should have told us when it happened!" Her tone of voice was now an odd mix of motherly concern, scolding, some slight anger and worry. Dani pulled her head up and bit her lip. Dani spoke up for Danny.

"It's not his fault, Mrs. Fenton. I just ran off after we met, and to be honest, he couldn't tell you guys about having a cloned 'cousin' to simply put it without being thrown in a insane asylum or thinking he's been overshadowed by a ghost. He didn't know where the heck I was." She admitted, looking at them with slight fear and sadness in her eyes. "And to be honest...I didn't know where he was either."

"But still," Jack started, a hint of maturity could have been heard in his voice. "Your a Fenton, even if you were cloned from one. As far as I'm concerned, you belong with us and not on the streets. We don't want you to keep digging through trash cans and sleeping near dumpsters. I won't allow that to continue for you. To starve and stay homeless. You're one of our children, really, since you are our son's clone." Dani felt emotionally moved by Jack's words. Mr. Lancer nodded.

"So you two will take up the role of being Danielle's adoptive parents?" Mr. Lancer asked, smiling a bit as the couple nodded their heads.

"Of course, she is our little girl." Maddie said. Dani never felt so happy in her life.

"R-really?" she managed to say. The ghost hunters simply smiled in response. Dani then ran towards Maddie and Jack, hugging them tightly. Mr. Lancer soon went to make some calls, while Danny let out breath of relief. His- and Dani's- sercet was safe, and she was soon going to be a member of the Fentons.

But unknown to them, this was only the beginning of this story.

* * *

**So...how did I do? Anything I need to improve on? Anything alright? It would be really helpful if you comment with any tips, enlighten me!**


	2. Welcome to the Family, Dani

Hello! First off: Thank you all for reviewing! Now, you remember what I explained last chapter if you read it. This chapter begins later in the afternoon(just an hour and a half hour after school ended) on the same day Dani got adopted, though she isn't an offical member of the Fentons just yet until they get the papers. So, let's get on with the disclaimer, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom and anything related belongs to Butch Hartman and Nick. JuneLuxray2 owns the concept, and I'm the adoptive owner of the story. On with the fic!

* * *

**Dani's Days**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to The Family, Dani**

Dani wasn't expecting to be suffocated with a slightly bone-crushing hug when she arrived to the Fenton household, thanks to a Miss Jazz Fenton. Her soon to be parents were busy upstairs, setting up a bedroom just for her.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I have a little sister now!" Jazz exclaimed, failing to notice that the clone was gasping for air.

"Hooray..." Dani sarcastically said. "I...Can't...Breath...You...Know." Jazz's eyes widen and dropped Dani, blushing a deep shade of red. Danny rolled his eyes at this action. Jazz then glanced at the hallway, then flickered her eyes at Danny.

"So...she's your clone, right?" Jazz asked, still making sure her parents weren't in earshot. Danny nodded. Jazz then turned her head at Dani. "And you were made by Vlad, right?"

Dani's eyes glowed green and frowned briefly at the mention of Vlad, but nodded her head.

"Does that mean..." Jazz asked, pausing briefly. "Your a halfa too?" Dani nodded and for proof, turned her whole left arm invisible for a moment. Jazz was surprised, but then shrugged her shoulders and sighed. The redhead then turned her head towards her brother, looking a bit annoyed. "Danny, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Look, Jazz." Danny started. "There was alot of things going on, so we didn't get much of a chance to say anything. But anyhow-"

"THE ROOM IS FINISHED!" Jack's proud yell filled the house, interrupting the teenage halfa. Jack and Maddie then came downstairs to the living room and looked at the kids. Dani gave a happy 'squee' and immediately ran upstairs, eager to see what her bedroom would look like. Jazz and Danny looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged their shoulders and followed her. Dani then opened the door to her bedroom, allowing all the Fentons to see the newly decorated room.

The walls of the room were a baby blue color, contrasting with the darker blue floors. Her bed was about the same size as Danny's, and had blue-and-white checker themed bedsheets, with a midnight blue blanket and white, fluffy pilliows. A normal TV was placed in the corner, and a few Space-themed and Astro Boy posters covered some of the walls. There was also a baby blue desk on the left side of the bed. Dani spotted a purple-ish dresser in the corner of the room.

"Sweeeeet!" Dani said, examining the entire room. She then looked up at the ceiling and noticed a few glow-in-the-dark stars on it. She smiled at this.

"We wanted to make it simple and not too detailed." Maddie said, smiling at a bit. "We hope you like it."

"_Like_ it? I l_ove_it!" Dani said, running up to hug her new mother. "Thank you!" Jack smiled as Dani ran up and hugged him.

"Glad you like it! We decided to use some of Danny's old posters and glow-in-the-dark stars since you told us you were alot like Danny- for obvious reasons- and we wanted you to feel comfortable. We skimped it a bit since we know you have your own personality." Jack told Dani, who nodded.

"Oh, it's perfe-" Dani was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling rather loudly. She grinned nervously. "Um...what's for dinner?"

* * *

It was Pizza night in the Fenton household. There was a few conversations, nothing too important. Though, Danny was pretty quiet. Even though he was hesitant to do it, Jack decided to ask something that's been bothering him since Dani told him the story back in Mr. Lancer's office.

"Danny..." Jack said, gulping a bit before he continued. "What...what exactly did the Wisconsin Ghost do to you besides electrocuting you?"

Silence stayed in the air for a few moments, until Danny sighed and uneasily spoke.

"Well...he kinda, well, knocked me out hard and kidnapped me to drag me back to Wisconsin. Remember the time when Tucker and Sam stole the speeder? They saw what happened and came to rescue me." A murderous look flashed on Maddie's face briefly, while Jack grabbed a nearby napkin and started to write on it with a pen in his pocket. Danny noticed this.

"Dad, what are you writing?" Danny asked Jack, who didn't look up from the napkin.

"Oh, nothing. Just adding that ghost to the top of our ghost hit-list." he said. Dani decided to speak up.

"And he tried to- um...on second thought, nevermind." Dani said, blushing a bit as she didn't want to bring up the fact she was once an unstable clone. Jack and Maddie didn't bother to drop it.

"No, no, sweetheart. What happened?" Maddie asked worriedly, staring at Dani. The twelve year old turn towards Danny and Jazz for any help. Danny looked deep in thought, while Jazz gave the clone an equally puzzled look. Danny looked like he was about to say something, before Maddie shook her head before he spoke to her, then back at Dani. The girl bit her lip and sighed.

"Well...I wasn't always stable. When I was created, if I used up too much of my energy I would melt until I was nothing more then a pile of goop. I had to be careful or bye-bye me. Vlad told me he was going to use Danny's DNA to stabilize me, and I blindly believed him, thinking he was being sincere." Tears started to form in Dani's eyes. "But then I realized I was nothing more than a failure to him. The last time I met Danny, I needed to find him to find out if he had a way to stabilize me. But Vlad...he got to me first-" She decided to leave out Valerie. "-and tried to melt me down so he could find out why I lasted longer than the other clones, so he could make another clone- a fourteen year old male clone. Danny luckily found me and came to my rescue. He managed to, when he was desprerate and I was melting, use that stabilizer you guys made that did the opposite effect. For some reason, it made completely stable. I don't why, but it just did!" She decided to add the last part, hoping it wouldn't make the older Fentons suspicious.

It didn't. It made them more furious towards the Wisconsin Ghost. Jack and Maddie knew what to do when they encounter that..._Monster_.

The bastard was going to pay dearly with his afterlife. Jack growled.

"First he tortures our son, then he tries to melt you because you aren't a complete copy of Danny...he's toast the next time we see him." Jack hissed. It was rare when Jack sounded dead serious.

"Our number one enemy as of now is the Wisconsin Ghost. To attack two ghost hunters' children...to attack OUR children...Is one big mistake." Maddie said, resisting the urge to curse.

* * *

Dinner went fine after that, and currently Jazz was sitting on the floor in Dani's room with Dani playing a game of Go Fish.

"Hey, Dani?" Jazz asked, causing Dani to look up.

"Yeah, Jazz?"

"Can I...can I see your ghost form?" Jazz asked, which caused Dani to smirk.

"No problem. The door is closed, the shades are drawn..." She said, looking over where others besides Jazz could see. She then allowed a white ring appear at her waist, splitting and travelling up and down until all that was left was Dani Phantom.

Jazz watched as a ring just like Danny's appeared at her waist and separated to two rings, transforming the black haired, blue eyed and hoodie-and-shorts wearing girl to a snow white haired, glowing green eyed and black and white two piece wearing ghost girl. She could help but gasp at the halfa.

"That's so...CUTE!" Jazz couldn't help but exclaim. This caused Dani to blush.

"Um, thanks." She said, turning back to black haired and blue eyed Dani. A moment later, a knock on the door was heard. When Jazz got up, walked to the door and opened it, Maddie was standing there with a smile planted on her face.

"Hi, sweeties! You two are playing Go Fish? Aw, that's sweet! Anyhow, Dani, are you ready to go to bed? If you want me to, I can tuck you in." Maddie said. Dani then let out a big yawn.

"Sure, I guess. I'm feeling kinda tired already. Goodnight, Jazz." She said, turning to Jazz. Jazz smiled and picked up the cards laying on the floor as she and Maddie left. Dani called it a night to Danny, who said one in return. Dani then went to her room, quickly changed into a pair of red pajama pants and a baggy dark blue shirt for the night, and let Maddie back inside. She slowly crawled into the warm bed, Maddie tucking in the sides of the bed sheets.

Once the woman was done, she gave Dani a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." she said, turning off the light and leaving the room. Dani was alone in silence for a few minutes. She felt loved. She felt like she at home. She felt like she belonged.

She felt...happy. Happier than she'd ever been in her short life. Even more happy then when she was finally stable. As she snuggled into her soft blanket, she muttered, "I really should've told them eariler." And with that, the clone drifted to sleep.

* * *

Dani soon woke up when she felt a shiver travel up her spine and felt a familar blue wisp come out of her mouth. She groaned a bit as she woke up. She shook off the exhaustion and muttered to herself, "Going ghost." She transformed to Dani Phantom and flew out the window for any signs of the ghost, only to see Danny almost capturing the Box Ghost, who shouted out one last "BEWARE!" before Danny sucked him in the thermos. As she flew towards the ghost boy, she noticed him giving her a look to go back inside and go back to sleep.

"Daaannnnyyyy," She moaned a bit tiredly. "I wanted to help out!"

"Dani, just go back to bed."

"But, Danny- aren't there any _other _ghosts in the area?"

"No."

"So can I help next time?" Dani pleaded with the teenager. Danny put his hand on to his face, gave a small sigh into it and then glared at Dani.

"**No**, Dani. Next time this happends, you can just go back to bed." He said, causing the clone to gasp.

"_What? _But-but, Danny...I wanna help, too! You're out here all alone fighting ghosts at night! I'm half-ghost too, I can help you if you just let m-"

"Dani, my answer is staying the same as it is. No." Danny said rather firmly. "It isn't because I'm some lone wolf or anything like that. Because one: I'm worried you're going to get hurt. Two: you need to rest. Three: If someone sees us fight together, someone piece it together since you were adopted by us that we're both half ghost. And four: mom and dad are going to get suspicious if you're just as tired as me in the morning." He continued. "Don't take it the wrong way, Dani. I really do care for you. Please, just trust me on this. Time for bed, no more ghosts tonight." He then grabbed her hand and flew towards the house.

Dani stared disappointly at Danny. She was half-ghost; she had his stubborness; that wasn't a very good mix. The girl silently vowed to herself as they both transformed back and Danny tucked her in that she would show him she could be a good ghost hunting companion. A interesting plot began to form inside her head, even as she started to fall asleep again.

* * *

**Well, that was a fun chapter. Took me an hour to write it down. Didn't think I would update this fast? Hope you enjoyed it! This is basically something to do when you have gotten Portal 2 today at Best Buy while going Mircowave hunting with your dad(which results in unable to find a good one and getting Dunkin Donuts and Chili Dogs from a stand outside an Home Depot) and have to wait until your mom is out of the living room to play it.**

**Edit: Just edited it a bit. Thanks to JuneLuxray2 for pointing out some grammar errors. Though I think I failed to catch them all.**


	3. Assumptions, Talks and Valerie

Sorry for the wait! Let's just get on with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nick. JuneLuxray2 owns the concept of the fanfic, and I'm the adoptive owner of the story. Onwards, dear readers!

* * *

**Dani's Days**

**Chapter 2: Assumptions, Talks and Valerie**

Danny woke up the next day, thankful for the fact today was a Saturday. As he stretched he noticed the clock read ten o' clock, and got out of bed. He could have sworn he heard Mr. Lancer talking with his parents downstairs as he got dressed. A few moments after he was done, the door burst upon and Dani came running in, causing the halfa to yelp and fell over.

"Jeez, Dani! Will you knock next time?" Danny cried. "I could've been naked or something!" Dani shuddered at the thought of walking in on Danny while he was naked.

"Ew. Thanks for the reminder, even if you just gave me that mental image of walking on you naked." Dani said. "Anyway, Mr. Lancer is downstairs in the living room and wants to talk with you. So hurry your sorry butt and get down there!"

"Fine, fine. I'm coming down." Danny muttered under his breath as he headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Dani rolled her eyes, smirked and went downstairs. He then saw the sight of Mr. Lancer talking to his parents and Dani, a cup of coffee in his hand. Maddie noticed him on the staircase and told him to sit next to her. He followed her order and Mr. Lancer spoke.

"Good morning, Daniel. I hope you're enjoying your Saturday morning so far. Anyway...do you know how similar Danielle's academic level is to yours?" he asked. Danny thought a moment or two.

"To be honest, I have no clue. Why don't you just ask her yourself?" he suggested. Mr. Lancer then turned towards Dani.

"Danielle, is your academic level by any chance the same as Daniel's?" He asked her.

"It's higher." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Here's an example of my mad random knowledge: did you know that it's illegal-"

"To molest a butterfly in...Palm Springs. I think that's what the town was called." Both Dani and Danny said at the same time, Danny proving he knew that fact as well. Mr. Lancer and the Fentons blinked in surprise.

"Hmm...well, I have another way to test this."

* * *

Sadly for Dani and Danny, Mr. Lancer meant taking a couple of tests. Dani moaned after a few hours of testing and turned to Danny.

"Gahhh. I can't believe how borrrinnnggg those tests were!"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, you have to take them every day when your in high school!" Danny told her.

"WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?" Dani whined, clearly annoyed about hearing this. Danny wasn't as affected by this due to being used to this kind of routine, but still sighed.

"I ask myself the same thing eve- oh, hi Mr. Lancer," Danny said as the middle aged teacher walked in. "Are Dani and I at equal academic levels?"

"Yes, about the same, Mr. Fenton. Thus," Mr. Lancer said, as Maddie and Jack stood by him. "We could put her in the high school as a freshman, or if that's a little too big to start off with, we can put her in a charter school down the street from Amity Park called APCS K-8-"

"The 'APCS K-8'?" Dani asked, puzzled.

"Yes, APCS K-8. A.k.a., Amity Park Charter School for grades K through eight. It's a fairly small and very good public school you might like." Lancer suggested to the girl. Dani gave a small 'pfft' and a snort upon hearing this.

"Naw, I'm totally READY for the big kids school. I can take it with no problem. I mean, is more than a bunch of smelly and/or farting teenagers snoozing in class and gossiping all day?" She asked. Maddie, Jack, Danny and especially Mr. Lancer couldn't help but burst out laughing at that.

"You're quite on the ball on that one. But to be serious, Danielle..." Mr. Lancer said. "Are you absolutely sure you just want to Casper High so quickly? Aren't you worried that's too much of a big step to take so soon?"

"Sweetie..." Maddie said. "It's up to you if you want to go to Casper High. We can tour the school before you go. Why don't we go through it first and then let you decide?" She suggested. Dani nodded.

"Well, come to the school tomorrow," Mr. Lancer said "Daniel and I will give a tour." She smiled and gave a 'bye' as Lancer shut the door close. Maddie and Jack then went down to the lab to work on some inventions, and right after, Danny's and Dani's ghost senses went off. Dani gave Danny a smirk, who had transformed and gave her a quick 'no' before he flew off. The girl rolled her eyes and transformed as well, grabbing the Fenton thermos Danny had forgotten on the couch. She flew out of the room and watched Danny fight a normal ghost, nobody special like Technus or Skulker. She watched as Danny gasped, trying to find the thermos to suck in the weakened ghost, only to feel nothing but air. It was then she flew to the rescue and captured the ghost with the thermos.

When she lifted her head, she expected a proud look on her older brother's face. But instead, all she got was a frustrated look from him.

"Dani," He started. "Please, it's not-"

"Safe? Danny, I WANT to help you! I just saved your ungrateful butt from some stupid ghost! What could possibly happen to me?" Dani interrupted, crossing her arms and pouting at the halfa.

"Well, what if someone sees us and finds the two of us fighting together suspicious? And- DUCK!" Danny shouted, pushing Dani down as heard a blast coming and narrowly dodged it. Dani gave Danny a weak smile, while Danny gave her a blank stare in return. When he turned around to look at the source of the blast, he expected some random ghost hunter or Valerie. Well, it was Valerie, clad in her high-tech black and red ghost hunting armor. But instead of a scowl on her face and a gun in her hand, ready to blast his half-alive ass, it was a look of surprise mixed with curiousity.

"Dani?" The huntress asked, staring as Dani peeked from Danny's shoulder. "What are you back in Amity Park?" She flew over as she asked this. Dani grinned.

"Helping my older brother-I mean, cousin, with kicking ghostly butt!" she said, catching herself calling Danny her brother. But give an 'Aw, crap.' look when she saw Valerie's jaw drop.

"Wait, wait, wait. You called Danny your brother. Wait...If you're his cousin...well, really his clone...you can't just go from cousin to older brother legally with having his...parents...adopt you! Okay, wait a minute!" Valerie said, turning her head towards Danny. "If Dani's a half-ghost and your parents adopted her...You're probably half-ghost too, right? Who the heck are you're parents? Or for a better question, who are you?" She snapped at him. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before! You're half-ghost! Just like Vlad..." Danny tilted his head in curiousity.

"Wait, 'just like Vlad'? Did you see him transform?" Danny interjected. Valerie nodded in reponse.

"Yeah, I did." she said, her voice growing with disappointment. "I went to check on him to see if he was alright and saw him for who he really was. Anyhow, how the heck is this possible? I have so many questions. Let's just line them up, shall we? First question, who are you? Second question, who are your parents? And my third question, how can you or Vlad be half-ghost? I promise not to hurt you if you tell me." she told Danny.

"Quite a lot of assumptions there, don't you think?" Danny said.

"Maybe, but they're right assumptions," Valerie said. "Now _talk. _Or a certain baby of mine is going to blast your sorry ass into the Ghost Zone."

* * *

**Interesting yet short chapter, no? Sadly, I'm no J.K. Rolling or Neil Galman, so I might have made some grammatical mistakes or spelling mistakes. Well, I promise I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow...or Thursday. Also, I had to change the chapter title I originally had for it since it was too big to fit when I went to upload the chapter.**


	4. Sercets Revealed and Fleeing

Hey, guys. I'm just going to answer a reviewer before we get started.

**My Palooza: **Yeah, I know. Dammit, thanks for pointing out the mistake. JuneLuxray2 is right, I need a beta, or to look over my chapters better. Sorry if anything doesn't make much sense. I'm just the adopter of the fic. Um, I guess Danny was shown to hate toast in one episode? I don't know. And Phantom Planet comfirmed he had a Florida shaped birthmark, though it's kinda funny it reminds you of your uncle. Sorry if this feels confusing or rushed in any way.

Anyway, disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah, I don't own Danny Phantom, blah blah, LuneLuxray2 owns the original story, blah blah, you get it.

Well, on with the fic!

* * *

**Dani's Day**

**Chapter 3: Sercets Revealed and Fleeing**

Danny was silent. He wasn't sure what to do. He simply took a large breath of air and heard Valerie sigh.

"I'll make a deal with you- you tell who you are in private, and I promise to keep your identity a sercet if you can prove to me your innocent. Deal?" She asked him, holding out her hand. Danny finally sighed and hesitantly took her hand.

"D-Deal." he said nervously. "Where-"

"Just follow me. Dani's coming, too." Valerie told him firmly. Dani nodded and did a small flip in the air. Danny was still nervous about this.

* * *

Valerie rolled her eyes as Phantom checked her room for security cameras, annoyed by this action.

"Ghost kid," she said. "there isn't anyone besides myself to see who you are. And Dani, but it doesn't matter since she knows you. So, just hurry this up. Go ahead and transform." She said. She noticed Phantom hadn't transformed, confused before realizing she was still holding her gun. She gave a small 'oh' and placed the weapon under her bed, taking off her suit afterwards. She turned to the ghost boy.

"There. It would take me too long anyway to get my gun out to shoot you and more than long enough for you to escape if I was even going to." she stated, before pressing: "Transform. _Now_." Danny nodded slowly.

"Okay, fine. You won't shoot me, I'll expla-"

"For goodness' sake, just shut up and turn back already! I'm dying of boredom here!" Dani said, rolling over Valerie's bed as she changed back to normal. Danny scoffed in response.

"Okay, jeez!" he said. He closed his eyes shut and allowed the bluish-white to form around his waist. He let them split, changing back to his human form. He didn't open his eyes, but heard Valerie gasp and apparently falling, while Dani soon bursted out laughing at Valerie's action- an slightly immature action at a bad time like this, but neither of the teens truly noticed.

Danny finally opened his eyes and looked the stunned Valerie.

"Danny Fenton...Danny Phantom...Danny Fenton!" she said, growling in realization. But softly asked the halfa, "How...what-what the heck did this to you?" The boy sighed.

"It was a lab accident. The ghost portal my parents built. I was acting stupid and tried to fix it. I accidentally pressed the ON button while inside it, and...I woke up to Sam and Tucker standing over me. They were shocked and terrified over what had happened. I was in my ghost form." Danny admitted. Valerie was quiet for a few minutes, until she decided to break the silence by asking, "And Vlad?"

"Proto-portal accident right in the face in college. He blames my dad for it." Danny said, growling a little. Dani sat there, staying nothing. Valerie stood up shakily a little.

"W-would you care to explain why you-"

"Oh, Valerie! Of course I will. Look, I...it wasn't my fault. That ghost dog, I kept trying to explain to you mutiple times, wasn't mine I was trying to capture gim, only to get dragged through the labs. He wasn't my dog. I was just trying to stop it, but...Oy, I was still having trouble with my ghost powers at time, so I wasn't as skilled as I was know. I had gotten them...what, three or four months before at the time? I'm truly sorry about that incident, but he wasn't my dog and it wasn't my fault." He explained. Valerie absorbed the information for a minute.

"But what about the time when you shot my old suit? Or when you kidnapped the mayor? Or when you robbed those banks?" She asked him.

"You weren't in it. I knew Technus- the ghost that was screwing around with all the technology at the time- had taken over the suit. I REALLY tried my best not to destroy it. But, unfortunately, I had no choice in that decision. Also, the mayor was overshadowed by some ghost and had me in a headlock. I was being controlled by that weird ring leader that got arrested when I robbed those banks. His stupid staff could control ghosts." Danny said, taking a breath. "Look, Val, if you don't believe me-"

"I do believe you, Danny." Valerie told him with a sigh. "I kinda ignored some of the good things you did, like when Dani had to be stabilized- you offered youself to me as a prisoner instead of fleeing as the honest kid you are. Also, coupled with that, you're my friend." Valerie said. "And now your my ghost hunting ally." The former couple shared a brief hug, causing a small 'awwww' from Dani. Danny then cocked his head at the African American.

"...So, why did you tell Dani to come along with us?"

"HEY!" Dani yelled, chucking a pillow at Danny, the poor teen was soon knocked down. Valerie laughed at the amusing scene for a moment.

"Because, Mr. Clueless, I brought her along just in case I needed to ask her something. Apparently I didn't. Oh, and by the way, for now on I'll be training both of your asses whenever you get a new power so we don't have a repeat of the first incident."

"But what if it's a fairly benign power like...I don't know...duplication?" Danny asked nervously. "And I _totally _mean duplication just as an example. A complete example." Valerie blinked when he said that.

"Yeah, of course." She said, casting a look over to Dani, who gave an 'eep!' when she looked over. Valerie then returned staring at a sweating and nervous Danny. "Why? ...Waitwaitwait...**YOU CAN DUPLICATE, CAN YOU! **And that means Dani can, too. Wait for a just a moment you guys-" The huntress was getting ready to force the halfas to train by using a thermos that was dropped by Danny. Danny and Dani noticed this, their eyes widening and transforming into their ghost forms.

**"**_**RUN!" **_Dani shouted at top of her lungs, as she and Danny flew through the walls in intangible mode. Valerie looked out from her window to see the two Phantoms fleeing at their top speed.

"WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I'LL TRAIN _BOTH _OF YOUR SORRY ASSES THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU TWO! YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT!" she shouted from the window and turned around, grumbling to herself.

* * *

**Well...Valerie was kinda scary in this chapter, wasn't she(and maybe a little OOC)? Anyway, read and review!**


	5. Touring the Town and How a Clone is Made

Hi, guys! ...Yeah, let's just get on with the disclaimer before you guys try to maim and/or kill me. *Runs likes Hell from your wrath* (Sorry for the late chapter! But the good news is that I passed Summer School yesterday(For Math, it's basically four days a week and a hour and a half each day)! So possibly more updates. Yay!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom and I adopted this fic. I stated this 4 times before but I have to keep doing it. It's part of the fic.

Onwards with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Touring the Town and How a Clone is Made**

After running away from Valerie and coming back home, the halfas settled down. Danny was currently playing some video games on his DS, absent-mindedly unaware of anything happening when...

"YO, DANNY!" Dani had jumped from the back of the side of the couch he was lying against, making him shout.

"AGGGHHH!" he fell off the couch in surprise, dropping his game with a _THUMP! _Dani giggled at this sight. He groaned and sat up again.

"You rang?" he asked.

"I'm bored as heck..." Dani complained to him. Danny frowned.

"Well-"

"Danny?" Their mother had came from the lab and interrupted the talk. "Why don't just show Dani around the town? You really haven't gotten the chance to do that yet." Maddie shrugged after saying these. Dani turned towards Danny and looked up at him with a big grin, the boy looking slightly apprehensive.

Danny and Dani toured the streets of Amity Park, the male halfa showing the female halfa the sites, the best places to eat, the movie theater. You know, all that jazz(not the fanfic, which by the way you should give a read. It's pretty good). But during the way, they had unknowingly bumped into Dash and Paulina. Paulina gasped when she saw Dani.

"Oh, it's that homeless girl behind the dumpster at school!" Paulina said, causing Dani's eyes to flash green and glare at her for a moment. "Wait, what the heck are you doing with _him_?" She said curiously. Dani smiled while Danny waved his hands at her in a helpless attempt to get her to be quiet.

"Danny, will you stop that? It isn't going to shut me up. They might as well know now- why bother keeping it a sercet from them?" Dani told Danny, before turning her head back at the A-Listers. "Danny's parents adopted me."

"But...why would they want to adopt you? They don't even know you!" Dash asked in a somewhat idiotic tone. Danny smacked his hand on his forehead while Dani finally realized this was the sort of the reason why Danny didn't want to say anything. Paulina frowned at this information.

"What's weirder is that you two almost would pass off as twins if the girl was older." Paulina said. "You're not cousins or anything?"

"NO!" The two Fentons shouted at her. They both shared a flustered look. Danny decided to speak up.

"Well, nice seeing you guys, 'kay, bye!" he said, gripping Dani's wrist and pulling her away. The jock and cheerleader were left to watch in pure confusion and silence as the two Fentons sped off. Dash frowned and thought for a moment. Shocker.

"Come to think of it, Paulina..." Dash started. "You're right! Those two are hiding something from us, and we're going to find one way or the other."

Dani and Danny panted together as they made a fairly good distance between them and the popular teens. Danny regained his breath, and Dani looked up at him.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Hm?" Her brother looked down in her area with curiously. She grinned at him.

"I never really got the chance for you to show me how you use some of those powers we both share. Like...well, this was too embarrasing to say eariler...but I'm sorta having trouble mastering ectoblasts completely." she admitted, blushing and looking away. Danny smiled softly at her.

"No problem. Actually, didn't I see you using them fairly well the last time we dealt with Vlad after you were stablilized?"

"That's the thing. You see, for some reason, I have more trouble doing them on purpose rather than just subconsciously doing it to defend myself. Don't ask how, 'cause I don't know myself." she said. Danny looked around, then pulled her inside an alley for the both of them to transform in...

* * *

Danny had trained Dani for the rest of the day on how to properly use her ectoblasts. By the end of the day, she had complete control of that power with Danny helping. A little wobbly when in battle, but she could deal with it. When they returned home through the front door, they could hear Maddie calling them for dinner. They shared a look, then a silent gaze, before both smirked and raced each other to the kitchen.

Eventually, Dani just shoved Danny over to be beat him to the seat. He rolled his eyes and climbed into his seat as she said, "I win!"

"That was a dirty way to win, Dani, and you know it." he told her.

"So?"

"Kids, don't run in the kitchen." Maddie told them firmly. The two nodded at their mother and stared intensely as Maddie spooned some Mac 'n Cheese into their bowls. They talked like a regular family(Well, as normal as the Fenton Family can get. Jack's topic was ghosts, as if you never saw that coming). Eventually, Jazz decided to ask something.

"Yes, Jazzerincess?" Jack asked.

"Just out of curiousity, do either of you by any chance know cloning works?" She asked. "I know I already learned it in biology, but it seemed to slip my mind." Both of her parents nodded.

"Sure, sweetie; you see, a donor cell with a nucleus was somehow taken from Danny, and an egg cell was taken from a another donor, the nucleus was removed because the nucleus from the egg cell contains its own DNA, so we would have a DNA-lacking egg. The two cells were fused using an electric charge of sorts, and the cell began to divide like normal. From there, it was put in a surrogate mother-"

"Actually, I didn't have a surrogate. The Wisconsin Ghost didn't really tell me, I pretty much have zero memory of a possiblity of having a surrogate, to put the...thing-"

"Zygote." Jack corrected. Dani just shrugged in response.

"Zygote...in a human. I think it was a chamber of sorts he put in instead. Because for one thing, he aged me up to that of a twelve year old, along with a twelve year old brain capacity- plus all these things I just seemed to know..." She decided to let it drop. Danny was quiet for awhile, then continued eating the bowl of Mac 'n Cheese. Dani then nudged him after awhile.

"Hey, Danny. Did you understand any of that scientific stuff that your parents gave in that explanation?" She asked under her breath. Danny shurgged.

"Not really. Why?"

"Good, 'cause I had no freaking clue what they were saying too."

* * *

**Ummm...You guys aren't mad about the lateness, right? ...Guys? And sorry if you were thinking it was going to be longer. I promise I'll make it longer! I mean it!**


End file.
